


Сопротивление бесполезно!

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Если Лестрейд больше не идет к Шерлоку, значит Шерлок пойдет к Лестрейду!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 11





	Сопротивление бесполезно!

**Author's Note:**

> Фик является продолжением командного драббла "По долгу службы".

На кризис у Лестрейда ушла неделя: семь дней полнейшего аврала на работе, когда он не мог заставить себя позвонить Шерлоку и взмолиться о помощи, и семь потрясающе возбуждающих и бесстыдных ночей, когда он думал, что сотрет себе член до основания прямо во сне. Он это пережил и почти смирился с непотребными желаниями в отношении единственного и неповторимого консультирующего детектива. Поэтому, когда спустя неделю Шерлок во плоти ворвался в его кабинет, взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся и дрожащий от нетерпения, Лестрейд не упал в обморок, не сбежал через окно, а просто почти незаметно подавился кофе и задышал чаще.

– Дай мне его! – прохрипел Холмс, подлетая к столу и расставляя руки по обе стороны от Лестрейда, отрезая тому пути к отступлению.

– Дать… что?.. – растерянно прохлюпал Лестрейд.

– Дело! – рявкнул Шерлок. – Дело с трупами в грузовике!

– Но по твоей шкале оно едва потянет на единицу. Похоже, там вообще нет криминала. Нелегалы…

Шерлок презрительно закатил глаза, красноречиво демонстрируя, что он думает об умственных способностях сотрудников Ярда.

– …а еще я не могу дать тебе материалы, потому что у меня их нет – дело ведет Уилсон. – Лестрейд окончательно пришел в себя.

– Да, и он меня терпеть не может, поэтому ничего не даст! – взорвался Шерлок.

– Не могу его за это винить… – пробормотал Лестрейд. – Если это все, что ты хотел, то, с твоего позволения, я продолжу работу.

– О, да, ведь кофе из автомата сам себя не выпьет, – ядовито бросил Шерлок, устремляясь к выходу. Если Грэг и пялился мечтательно ему вслед, то совсем чуть-чуть.

Попытка все же погрузиться в ненавистное написание отчета потерпела крах уже через пятнадцать минут, когда из коридора стали доноситься крики и возня.  
Открывая дверь с выражением усталого смирения на лице, Грэг ожидал чего угодно, но только не распластанного на полу Шерлока с заломанными за спину руками и восседающего на нем Уилсона, пытающегося защелкнуть наручники. Остальные присутствующие, в основном, болели за Уилсона. Кто-то делал ставки.

– Ээээ… – выдал Лестрейд. – Что здесь происходит?

– Этот засранец стащил мой пропуск, проник в хранилище для улик и чуть не вынес из Ярда вещественные доказательства по делу! – пропыхтел Уилсон, пытаясь усидеть на извивающемся детективе. – Поэтому сейчас я арестую его суток на пятнадцать, и ни ты, ни его всемогущий братец не сможете мне помешать! – багровея лицом, Уилсон поднатужился и смог-таки застегнуть наручники. Шерлок, все это время безмолвно сопротивлявшийся, раздраженно дернулся, сбрасывая с себя Уилсона.

– Детектив Уилсон, вы мой герой! – восторженно хлопала в ладоши Салли под согласное кивание большинства.

– Дерек, я все понимаю, – Грэг потер переносицу, – клянусь, я и сам нередко бываю в шаге от того, чтобы отправить его в обезьянник, но, поверь моему опыту, он превратит твою жизнь в ад, если ты сделаешь это. Тебе ведь не хочется, чтобы все твои грехи с самого рождения стали достоянием общественности?

Грэг старался говорить медленно, дружелюбно и успокаивающе – так, как их учили разговаривать с самоубийцами на крышах и террористами, а сам медленно, боком, подбирался к подозрительно затихшему на полу Шерлоку и все еще переводящему дух Уилсону.

– Поэтому, – все так же не сводя глаз с Уилсона, Грэг рывком вздернул Шерлока на ноги, – мы сейчас поговорим с мистером Холмсом и я сделаю ему строгое, очень строгое внушение. А потом он уйдет отсюда и больше не появится, пока я сам ему не позвоню, правда ведь, Шерлок?

Вместо ответа тот надменно вздернул нос и зло засопел.

– Видишь, Дерек, он согласен, – и под ропот разочарованных зрителей Грэг втащил по-прежнему не сопротивляющегося детектива в кабинет.

– Раз уж решил поиграть в благородство, может, снимешь их с меня, – раздался хриплый шепот прямо в ухо Грэгу, когда он пытался закрыть за ними дверь. То ли этот голос с придыханием, то ли тепло и тяжесть повисшего на нем тела, снова заставили мысли Грэга свернуть с пути праведного. Да, он бы снял…

– Снять… а, наручники. Сначала верни пропуск Уилсона.

– Может быть у тебя есть идеи, как это сделать со скованными за спиной руками? – нет, Шерлок определенно издевался.

– Где?

– В кармане. – Рука инспектора уже потянулась, было, к карманам, прежде всего решив, почему-то исследовать те, что в брюках сзади, но Грэг сам себя одернул. – В каком?

– Надеюсь, за неделю ты не разучился проводить обыск? – Шерлок наконец отлип от него, продефилировал к письменному столу и невозмутимо уселся на него. Прямо на недописанный отчет. Той самой упругой задницей, воспоминания о которой все еще хранили ладони Лестрейда, да на чертов полицейский отчет, над которым тот корпел все утро. Грэг почувствовал, что закипает.

– Ну же, инспектор. Идите и возьмите… то, что должно принадлежать нашей доблестной полиции. – браслеты позвякивали за спиной Шерлока, прическа безнадежно растрепалась, а ворот темной рубашки с оторванными в пылу борьбы пуговицами открывал ключицы. Вот же дрянь…

Взяв себя в руки и вместе с тем, отчаянно пытаясь держать их при себе, Грэг двинулся к столу. Он подойдет, заберет пропуск, расстегнет наручники и отпустит это исчадие ада на все четыре стороны, малодушно избежав воспитательной лекции. Потому что еще минута в одном помещении с расхристанным и помятым Шерлоком – и он за себя не ручается.

Но стоило пальцам неуверенно коснуться края ткани, как длинные сильные ноги капканом сомкнулись позади Лестрейда, неумолимо прижимая его к часто вздымающейся груди. Грэг с размаху ткнулся носом прямо в соблазнительно распахнутое «декольте», вдыхая легкий запах пота, дорогого парфюма и какой-то фигни для волос, от которой хотелось одновременно чихать и трахаться. Лестрейд почувствовал себя обреченной мышью в высокотехнологичной мышеловке последнего поколения.

– Удивительно, как недогадлива бывает полиция, – низко прошептал Шерлок и, не размыкая «объятий», слегка поерзал, умножая мучения несчастного инспектора. – А ведь у нее в руках все улики… все вещественные доказательства. Ну же, инспектор, сопротивление бесполезно.

«Вещественное доказательство» Шерлока уже нельзя было не заметить. Оно нетерпеливо толкалось Грэгу в пах навстречу его собственному, не менее весомому. И это стало последней каплей.

Зажав полный кулак мягких, ароматных кудрей, Грэг с силой дернул Шерлока на себя, притягивая еще ближе.

– Любишь играть с огнем, да? Конечно любишь, о чем я! – Лестрейд принял условия игры и теперь одной рукой мял строптивый зад, осмелившийся восседать на его отчете, а другой продолжал зарываться в темные завитки, с удовлетворением отмечая, что этого, похоже, оказалось достаточно, чтобы хоть ненадолго заткнуть этот язвительный рот.

– Что ж… тогда не жалуйся, – жарко прошептал он в самое ухо. Зубы просто чесались от желания сомкнуться на белой теплой шее, и Лестрейд дал им волю. Чужие ноги на его бедрах напряглись, вжимая, – теснее, ближе, голова бессильно откинулась, открывая еще больше нежной, вкусной шеи.

Лестрейд и сам не мог понять, что в него вселилось, но он, как обезумевший впивался зубами в тонкое горло, уже чувствуя на языке железистый привкус крови, а его руки неожиданно ловко поочередно избавились от обеих пар брюк и почти ничем не разделенные члены влажно терлись друг о друга под аккомпанемент глухих стонов.

– Это… Ах… все… на что… ты способен?.. – задушено поинтересовался Шерлок, изо всех сил работая бедрами.

Чудовище, вселившееся в Лестрейда, оказалось обидчивым, потому что уже через секунду, звонко клацнув зубами и едва не расквасив нос, Шерлок плюхнулся на многострадальный отчет животом, а Грэг тяжело навалился сзади, спешно расправляясь и с бельем.

Жестом фокусника, покрутив все еще скованными запястьями, Шерлок извлек, будто из воздуха, два блестящих квадратика, и Лестрейд восхитился бы ловкости рук, если бы глаза уже не застило красным. Через мгновение, проталкивая дрожащие от нетерпения пальцы в горячее покорное тело и наслаждаясь тихими вздохами и нетерпеливым шипением, он почувствовал себя почти отмщенным. Приятное чувство усилилось, когда пальцы сменил изнывающий от недельного издевательства член.

Он внутри! Он, детектив-инспектор Скотланд Ярда, средь бела дня имеет Шерлока Холмса прямо на рабочем столе! О, да! Невероятные ощущения. До синяков стиснув в руках гладкие бедра, Грэг начал двигаться, с каждым толчком выбивая из надменного мерзавца задушенные всхлипы, ругательства и тихое поскуливание. Он и думать забыл о том, что их могут услышать, что пошлые шлепки, стоны и надсадный скрип стола приглушены только хлипкой дверью, которая даже не заперта.

Шерлок комкал в руках бумаги и изо всех сил впивался зубами в рукав пиджака, пытаясь подавить рвущиеся из горла вскрики, пока Лестрейд вбивался в него с неотвратимостью отбойного молотка. Не обращая внимания на вялые брыкания, он продолжал наращивать темп, безжалостно врываясь в распростертое под ним тело.

Почувствовав, что надолго его не хватит, Грэг обхватил Шерлока поперек тощей груди и резко дернул вверх, другой рукой обхватывая болезненно твердый член. Тот выгнулся над столом, неуклюже взмахивая руками и упираясь подгибающимися ногами в пол, и кончил на разворошенный стол с беззвучным криком.  
Член стиснуло до боли, и Лестрейд понял, что его тоже накрывает. Он дернул Шерлока на себя, входя до предела, и кончил, тихо матерясь и оседая на пол.

  
***

  
Грэгу удалось разлепить глаза, когда Шерлок, уже со свободными руками и при штанах, чертыхаясь, застегивал немногие оставшиеся на рубашке пуговицы. Поверх хаоса, который они устроили на столе, шлепнулась пластиковая карта. Сузив глаза, Грэг узнал в ней пропуск Уилсона. И на том спасибо.

– Еще увидимся, Гленн, – бросил Шерлок, открывая дверь. – Надеюсь, на сей раз быстрее, чем через неделю.

Дверь захлопнулась, оставляя Грэга терзаться угрызениями совести и наслаждаться прелестями кризиса самоидентификации. Второй раз за неделю.

***

  
– Эй, фрик! – оживилась Салли. – Ну и какие воспитательные методы применял к тебе босс? Поставил в угол? Отшлепал?

– Вижу, Салли, фантазии у тебя не больше, чем мозгов, – поразительно беззлобно отозвался Шерлок, – хотя в спанкинге определенно что-то есть.

Он склонил голову на бок, демонстрируя красноречивый след зубов на шее, и невозмутимо направился к выходу мимо застывшей в шоке Донован – Лестрейд еще заплатит за целую неделю собственной нерешительности.


End file.
